Temptation and Desperation
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Blood flecked pale cheeks.  So many had died... Lemon Ciel/Sebastian Set during Circus Arc in manga


**Hey guys, this is M! So I guess I am just on a Kuro roll. This is my third one-shot in three weeks, I think. To make this clear, all of my Kuro stuff is one-shots, not multi-chaps. I've had some people alerting, and I'm NEVER going to update them, so...**

**This came to me in the care, and I actually ended up typing up the last few sentences and texting them to myself so I wouldn't forget. Ah, technology. How did anyone manage without it?**

**I hope you like this! It wasn't beta-ed, so there may be a few grammatical errors. And this is set just after the Baron's manor being burned in the Circus Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. That's as ridiculous as YOU owning it. LOL**

* * *

><p>"I feel strange, Sebastian."<p>

The butler looked down at his small charge cradled in his arms. Flecks of blood splattered porcelain cheeks. Although whose blood it was, even Sebastian could not tell. Many had died tonight. The sky behind them was still lit with a red glow from the fire.

"It was your first time killing someone with your own hands, my lord," Sebastian reminded him gently, being abnormally careful with the child he was bound to. Much had happened tonight. Ciel was more fragile than he'd been since the beginning of their bond.

The earl's head lolled back against the darkly clothed chest behind him. "I suppose... I thought I'd feel something." Abnormally blank blue and purple eyes stared at nothing in particular. "I don't feel anything at all."

"Shock, my lord." Despite his reassuring words, Sebastian's eyes were uneasy. "Your body is having difficulty registering everything that happened today. You're going into shock as a self-defense."

"Oh." The word came out on a sigh. Blue-grey hair rubbed messily against Sebastian's waistcoat as he carried the young earl back towards the mansion. A few minutes passed in silence, nothing but Ciel's own even breaths. His lips were parted and cracked from the fire's heat, but his eyes had slid wearily shut. The eyepatch had been lost somewhere in the chaos, but for the moment, it was longer necessary. There was only Ciel Phantomhive and his demon in the deserted woods. They needn't fear exposure.

"I don't believe we should return to the manor tonight," Sebastian murmured. The only acknowledgment he had was a flutter of Ciel's eyelids, before the boy relaxed again. "The servants have probably made a mess of the place while ridding us of our unwanted guests."

Curious fingers fiddled with Sebastian's tie. "You'll have to rebuild it again."

"It would be my pleasure, I suppose."

"Where will we go then?" Apathy coated the child's ancient voice, even more than was usual. Sebastian was used to his master's disdain, irritation and occasional anger, but this lack of feeling made him uneasy indeed.

"I suppose we could look for an inn," the butler suggested. "Although whether there's one near here, I don't know."

One of Ciel's feet moved, a restless kick. "There are plenty of inns in London. And we'll need to be there anyway. We're taking a trip tomorrow to the Baron's orphanage."

It was difficult to appear to bow while holding someone in your arms, but Sebastian managed. "Yes, my lord." Carefully, he changed his course of direction, speeding up as he headed for the capital city.

A decent inn was easy to find, and to ensure privacy, Earl Phantomhive rented out the whole inn for the night. He selected the bedroom farthest from their hosts for himself and stood impassively while he and his butler went through a plain mockery of their normal routine. After Sebastian had tucked Ciel into bed, he turned to head for the door.

"Don't bother," came a commanding voice from behind him. "Stay."

Any other time, Sebastian would've likely smiled that false grin that he so happily displayed, but he didn't think it was quite appropriate at the moment. "It is rare that my master requests my company so blatantly."

Mismatched eyes swiveled to stare at Sebastian, utterly blank of anything. "I want to feel something, Sebastian. Make me feel something."

"Is that an order?"

"Do you need it to be?"

Nothing more was said. Normally one would've taunted or teased, the other flushed red and commanded haughtily, but tonight things were different. Somehow, what were normally harsh, angry kisses were soft and searching instead. An intimacy that both parties had been pushing away swept over them as lips met lips and tongue met tongue. The whisper of fine fabrics pressing together could clearly be heard over the slide of skin against skin, until there was more skin exposed than fabric and the two bodies were so closely intertwined that every movement was accompanied with a stifled gasp. Sebastian wondered if Ciel knew he was crying as the butler's fingers scissored in and out of him. Cold blue eyes had become miserable, searching, as the shock wore off and the memories of the night overtook him. He didn't look away from Sebastian once.

Never had either felt a feeling of such completion as Sebastian pushed into Ciel's tiny body. Stick thin legs clung to him as Ciel gasped out, "Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian grunted out, making slow, even thrusts. The pace was too slow and too fast all at once. There was a feeling of needing more and having too much.

"I... feel much... better." Both of the boy's eyes were glazed over with lust, and something stronger, something neither truly wanted to identify: the feeling that this was right, that this was how things should be.

With another thrust, Sebastian let his head dip down to lick the sweat off of the earl's breakable neck. "I'm... glad my lord." He paused. Then, "If... I may say... for all that he... did... the Baron's... soul was nauseous... even to a demon. He was too... desperate. He would've... tasted of it."

"Shut up... Sebas-ahhh," Ciel's eyes finally closed, content at last. His body was clenching with every hit to his prostate and it couldn't be long, couldn't be long at all, before this gloriously strange experience was over and normality could return. One hand absentmindedly pressed into Sebastian's hair as the earl was finally thrown over the edge. He threw his head back, every body part tightening as bliss rolled through him.

The demon couldn't help but press his lips against Ciel's vulnerable jugular as he climaxed, just seconds after his contractor. His body heaved from the feeling, glorying in the smell of the salty sweat and ejaculate. As soon as he could bear to, Sebastian pulled out, rolling to the side and staring at the ceiling above. It'd been too close, too intimate for either of them to truly acknowledge. Sebastian needed to think. He needed to forget.

"What will my soul taste like Sebastian?" It was an odd question to ask after sex, to be sure, but Ciel Phantomhive's curiosity was a strange beast indeed.

"Do you really want to know, young master?" came the silkly reply dangled on a velvety thread.

Blue eyes flashed up inquisitively, carefully weighing the risks and benefits of every word. "Yes," the earl answered stubbornly. "Tell me Sebastian."

Wide, cloying smile mysteriously absent, the butler rolled over to loom over his master. "Yes my lord."

He pressed their lips together with a savage precision pushing the younger male back into the soft pillows of his bed. Taken aback, Ciel struggled for a brief moment until Sebastian's tongue tangled with his own. A delicious taste was seeping into his mouth; sweeter than chocolate, richer than cake and headier than orgasm. With a strangled moan, Ciel deepened the kiss, craving even more of that delicious _taste_.

Abruptly, Sebastian pulled away, maroon eyes deadly serious. "That's what you will taste like, my lord. The sweetness of giving into temptation."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review!<strong>


End file.
